To love a vampire
by MelodyOfStarshine
Summary: Alice ist die Schwester des erfolgreichen Supernatural Hunters Maarten. Als sie den geheimnisvollen Antonio kennenlernt, ahnt sie nichts von seinem dunklen Geheimnis... Vampire-AU; Pairing: Spain/Belgium
1. Chapter 1

Ja. Ich bin zurück.

Also, das hier ist das, woran ich in den letzten Wochen noch nebenbei gearbeitet habe. Ursprünglich war dies eine Anfrage einer meiner Reviewer für "All alone" anlässlich des fünfzigsten Kommentars und sollte lediglich ein One-shot werden, aber der Plot ist so umfangreich, dass ich beschlossen habe, auch hieraus eine längere Story zu machen…

.

Zusammenfassung der Story (Die Idee stammt von Doitsujin! Danke für deine tollen Reviews!):

Der Vampir Antonio lernt durch den erst kürzlich von ihm verwandelten Lovino die schöne Alice kennen, verliebt sich in sie und fängt an, sie zu daten. Sie weiß nicht, dass er oder Lovino Vampire sind. Das Problem ist: Maarten, Alices Bruder, kann Antonio überhaupt nicht leiden. Dazu ist er noch ein Supernatural Hunter, weswegen er Anzeichen für Antonios wahre Identität erkennt und dessen Hintergrund untersucht. Logischerweise denkt er, Antonio will Alice töten. Doch anstatt es seiner Schwester zu erzählen, versucht er alles Mögliche, um ihre Beziehung zu beenden und Antonio zu töten, ohne dass seine Schwester etwas erfährt…

.

Charaktere + Alter (ph (physisch)= äußerlich; ps (psychisch)= wirkliche Lebensspanne):

Antonio (ph 25; ps 81) – Spanien

Alice (22) – Belgien

Maarten (28) – Niederlande

Lovino (ph + ps 20) – Süditalien

Francis (ph 26; ps 89) – Frankreich

Gilbert (ph 25; ps 77) – Preußen

Eduard (30) – Estland

Übersetzungen:

_Questo bastardo perverso _– Dieser perverse Bastard (Ital.)

.

.

.

_Er sah sie in einer dunklen Gasse, mit blutüberströmter Kleidung und gebleckten Fangzähnen._

_Eisiger Wind heulte durch die Stadt, spielte mit ihren blonden Haaren und trug ihren Duft, ihren süßen Duft direkt in die Nase des Jägers. Er sog ihn tief ein, bis seine Sinne erfüllt waren von Erwartung und Verlangen. Langsam, aber stetig verzogen sich seine vollen Lippen zu einem Grinsen, das seine perlweißen Zähne das spärliche Laternenlicht reflektieren ließ. Seine smaragdenen Augen folgten jeder Regung der schemenhaften Frau, die mit schnellen Schritten über Pflastersteine lief. _

_Träge fuhr er sich durch die schokoladenfarbenen Locken, dann spannte er seine Muskeln an._

_Sie würde die Nacht nicht überleben._

Alice schauderte, als sie ihren karamellfarbenen Mantel fester um sich zog. Ihre schlanken Beine warfen lange, tanzende Schemen auf die Straße, die sie hastig überquerte. Die junge Frau drückte sich an den Hauswänden entlang und blickte sich immer wieder nervös um.

Sie hatte ihr Ziel noch lange nicht erreicht. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause zu laufen, anstatt sich ein Taxi zu nehmen, doch sie hatte ihr Handy daheim vergessen und ihre Kollegen waren alle schon gegangen. Also hatte sie weder ein Taxi noch ihren Bruder anrufen können. Außerdem war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Maarten unterwegs war, um einen Auftrag für die „Agentur" zu erledigen. Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihre Magengegend, doch sie verscheuchte es automatisch. Ihr Bruder konnte auf sich aufpassen.

Maarten Stevens war in einer Branche tätig, die den meisten Leuten unbekannt war. Er hatte sich auf die Jagd spezialisiert, doch nicht etwa auf die Tierjagd oder auf das Aufspüren von wertvollen Gegenständen. Er jagte Kreaturen, an die nicht einmal mehr Kinder glaubten.

Supernatural Hunter.

So lautete sein offizieller Titel in der „Agentur", und er trug ihn zu Recht. Ob Hexen, Vampire oder Werwölfe – Er jagte alle ohne Ausnahme, sammelte Informationen, verfolgte sie und sorgte dafür, dass es ein übernatürliches Wesen nach dem anderen weniger in der Welt gab.

Alice war stolz auf ihn; sein Beruf mochte gefährlich sein, er war oft abwesend und natürlich barg es auch für sie ein gewisses Risiko (wie oft hatte er schon vorgeschlagen, zusammen umzuziehen, weil er glaubte, dass eine Kreatur hinter ihm oder ihr her war, obwohl es sich nie bewahrheitet hatte), doch er sorgte dafür, dass die Menschheit immer sicherer leben konnte.

Maarten ging bis zum Äußersten, um seine Ziele durchzusetzen, denn er hing mit Herz und Seele an seiner Arbeit. Schon seit über zehn Jahren übte er sie aus, und davon hatte er die Hälfte der Zeit in den Niederlanden verbracht, um einen Dämon ausfindig zu machen, der sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, die Körper anderer Menschen zu bewohnen. Auch dieser Dämon war ihrem Bruder zum Opfer gefallen, und Maarten war es nicht leicht gefallen, am Ende des Auftrags wieder zu seiner Schwester nach Belgien zurück zu kehren, denn die Niederlande waren zu seiner zweiten Heimat geworden.

Doch Alice war froh, dass er wieder bei ihr war; andernfalls wäre ihr Leben sehr einsam gewesen, denn die Eltern des Geschwisterpaars waren schon früh gestorben. Da die Belgierin eher eine Einzelkämpferin war, hatte sie keine engen Freunde und nur wenige Bekannte; ihr Bruder war die einzig wichtige Person in ihrem Leben.

Aufatmend kam sie an ihrer Wohnungstür an, steckte den kleinen silbernen Schlüssel in das Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Sie hatte sich eine Handvoll Schlaf redlich verdient.

oOo oOo oOo

Geduckt schlich er durch den verwilderten Vorgarten, über die steinernen Stufen vor der Haustür und an den tief liegenden Fenstern vorbei, die das unscheinbar wirkende Haus umsäumten. Es war spät; die Dämmerung war der Dunkelheit schon lange gewichen und der Mond tat sein Bestes, um den bleiernen Dunst zu durchdringen, der über der Stadt lag.

Der Abend war erfolgreich gewesen; seine beiden Opfer hatten keine Gelegenheit gehabt, Widerstand zu leisten, ihr Blut würde für die kommende Woche reichen. Bei dem Gedanken an die Frauen regte sich kein Funken Mitleid oder Abscheu vor dem, was er getan hatte, in ihm. Zu lange schon war er verwandelt, zu viele Menschen hatte er getötet, um noch ein Gewissen zu haben.

Mit der flachen Hand drückte er die Verandatür auf und betrat das finstere Gebäude. Alles schien ruhig, doch die geschärften Sinne des Vampirs sagten ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er blieb stocksteif stehen, den Kopf vorgereckt und die Ohren gespitzt, und suchte nach einem Zeichen einer fremden Anwesenheit. Ein Herzschlag, ein Atmen, eine Gewichtsverlagerung, irgendetwas. Eine Diele knarrte, doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, fühlte er heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und zwei spitze Zähne, die kurz davor waren, sich in sein Fleisch zu bohren.

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Bedachtsam ließ er die Anspannung aus seinem Körper weichen und zog seinen Kopf langsam von den Zähnen weg.

„Du wirst immer besser, Lovi."

„Ich weiß."

Der Vampir drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die spöttische Stimme gekommen war. Dank seiner geschärften Sinne fand er sich selbst in der finstersten Nacht überall zurecht. Seine grünen Augen suchten die mahagonifarbenen des Italieners, der sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte und seinen Gefährten beobachtete.

„Nicht mehr lange, und du bist so gut wie ich."

„Halt die Klappe, Antonio", murrte Lovino, doch an dem kaum merklichen Heben seiner Mundwinkel und der gelockerten Haltung erkannte der Angesprochene, dass das Kompliment seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

Der Spanier hatte den Italiener erst wenige Wochen zuvor verwandelt. Als junger Vampir hatte er sich an einiges gewöhnen müssen, und am Anfang hatte er Antonio regelrecht gehasst, doch er hatte sich überraschend schnell auf sein neues Leben eingelassen. Er hatte seine Wohnung gekündigt und war zu dem älteren Vampir gezogen, seine Arbeit jedoch hatte er nicht aufgegeben.

„Ist dir jemand gefolgt?"

Antonio hob verächtlich den Kopf. „Als ob mir jemand folgen könnte. Du hast selbst gesehen, wie schnell ich bin. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass dieser Jäger uns schon aufgespürt hat. Der Mann mag ein außergewöhnliches Talent dafür haben, seinem Job nachzugehen, aber ich bin vorsichtiger als Francis, keine Sorge. Apropos… Wie geht es ihm?"

„Was weiß ich? So gut jedenfalls, dass er den Nerv hatte, mich den ganzen Tag wie seinen Sklaven zu behandeln! Wieso hast du ihn hier aufgenommen? _Questo bastardo perverso _sollte schon längst wieder auf den Beinen sein!"

„Ich weiß, Lovi, aber du weißt, was für eine Diva er manchmal sein kann. Außerdem ist er ein Freund. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht so hängen lassen, nachdem er vom Jäger beinahe umgebracht worden ist!"

Knurrend stapfte der Italiener aus dem Raum. Der Spanier blickte ihm nachsichtig hinterher; es war schwer für Lovino, ununterbrochen Kontakt mit anderen zu haben, und Francis´ Persönlichkeit machte es nicht gerade einfacher. Der französische Vampir war für seine Freizügigkeit und seine Vorliebe für sexuelle Aktivitäten bekannt, und er besaß einen Charme, dem keine Frau und selbst Männer nur schwer widerstehen konnten. Diese Eigenschaften hatten ihm aber nicht viel gebracht, als er vom Jäger enttarnt worden und so schwer verletzt worden war, dass er nur mit Mühe hatte fliehen und sich bei Antonio verstecken können. Nun wurde er aufgepäppelt, und dem Italiener fiel es immer schwerer, dessen Anspielungen und Flirtversuche zu ertragen. Offenbar hatte ihm das Erlebnis nicht viel ausgemacht, wofür der Spanier dankbar war. Nur selten entkam jemand dem Jäger.

Niemand wusste viel über den Jäger. Sein Name war seinen potentiellen Opfern unbekannt, ebenso wie sein Aussehen, sein Aufenthaltsort, sein Auftraggeber (sofern er einen hatte und nicht auf eigene Faust arbeitete), seine Familie und so weiter. Er tötete alle außergewöhnlichen Lebewesen, die er systematisch in die Fänge bekam, doch über seine Motive wusste niemand etwas.

Man wusste nur eins: Er war gefährlich.

Antonio setzte alles daran, unerkannt zu bleiben. Er wohnte mit Lovino zusammen in einem völlig normalen Haus, er hatte ein paar Gelegenheitsjobs, er jagte niemals vor der Abenddämmerung. Bisher war seine Strategie erfolgreich gewesen, und er hoffte, dass es auch in Zukunft so bleiben würde.

Er ahnte nicht, dass er dem Jäger schon bald Auge in Auge gegenüberstehen würde.

oOo oOo oOo

„Was machst du denn noch so spät am Abend, Schwesterherz? Noch dazu in dieser Aufmachung?"

Ohne aufzublicken, zwängte sie den letzten Knopf ihrer weißen Spitzenbluse in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung und strich den Stoff glatt. „Wenn man dich so hört, klingst du viel zu paranoid. Ich habe heute ein Arbeitstreffen mit meinen Kollegen. Wir müssen die Hausmeister-Frage klären, das habe ich dir doch schon erzählt." „Hast du? Oh, das muss ich vergessen haben." Er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, das sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, da sie ihre Handtasche suchte.

„Verzeih mir die Frage. Es ist nur so, ich-…" „Du machst dir nur Sorgen und möchtest kein Risiko eingehen, ich weiß, ich weiß." Sie streckte ihm spielerisch die Zunge entgegen und durchkramte ihr Handtäschchen, das sie unter der achtlos beiseite geworfenen Jacke ihres Bruders entdeckt hatte. „Du kennst mich viel zu gut, Alice", stellte er amüsiert fest, und sie zerzauste ihm die hellbraune, sorgfältig nach oben gegelte Haarpracht. „Hey!"

Sie wandte sich ab, um sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, und streifte ihren Mantel über. „Wenn jemand Grund hat, sich Sorgen zu machen, dann bin ich es. Wer weiß, was du alles in meiner Abwesenheit anstellst, Brüderchen?" „Ich? Ich muss noch einen Job für die „Agentur" erledigen, aber danach stehe ich dir wieder voll und ganz zur Verfügung! Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich bei deinem Treffen abliefern, bevor ich anfange."

„Nett von dir, Maarten."

„Kein Problem, Schwesterherz."

Er zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an, und als sie ein letztes Mal ihr dezentes Make-up im Flurspiegel kontrollierte, verdrehte er die Augen. „Keine Sorge, du siehst wundervoll aus. Wenn alle Lehrerinnen so hübsch wären wie du, dann hätte ich mich schon längst um diesen Hausmeisterjob beworben."

Alice schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Na los, du Charmeur, gehen wir. Aber beachte diesmal bitte die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung, in Ordnung?" Maarten plusterte seine Wangen auf und schmollte, doch wie sich herausstellte, konnte er ein umsichtiger Fahrer sein, wenn er nur wollte.

Ihr Bruder setzte sie vor dem Schulgebäude ab und brauste wie wild davon. Soviel zu seinem ruhigen, sicheren Fahrstil. Alice atmete tief durch und sah an sich hinab, fand aber keine Makel an ihrem Outfit. Es war nicht ihr erstes kollegiales Treffen, aber sie war noch nicht allzu lange als Lehrerin tätig und wollte stets einen guten Eindruck machen.

Mit selbstbewussten Schritten schritt sie durch die Eingangstür, wo sie von ihrem mürrischen Kollegen empfangen wurde. „Ah, hallo, Lovino. Wie schön, dass du auch gekommen bist!", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Achseln und verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist mein verdammter Job, oder? Ich kann ein Arbeitstreffen ja wohl schlecht sausen lassen", grummelte er, wandte sich um und schlurfte in Richtung des Raumes, in dem sie ihr Meeting abhalten würden. Die Belgierin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf; wie konnte ein junger Mann wie er so griesgrämig sein?

Nun, es war zwar nicht ihr Beruf, die Psychologin zu spielen, aber sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Italiener zu einem etwas freundlicheren und lebenslustigeren Menschen zu machen. Sie beschloss, das Treffen einfach hinter sich zu bringen und jede sich bietende Gelegenheit für Operation „Lovinos Charakteränderung" zu nutzen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hing sie in ihrem Stuhl, die Ellbogen achtlos auf den Tisch gestützt, mit dem Gesicht in ihren Handflächen und halb geschlossenen Augen. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit, aber die meisten ihrer Kollegen waren steinalt und unendlich langweilig; bei solchen Treffen schweiften die Männer häufig vom Thema ab und kamen auf Themen zu sprechen, die Alice nicht im Geringsten interessierten, um diese dann mit schleppenden, eintönigen Stimmen zu diskutieren.

Sie sehnte sich nach einer Pause, und als diese endlich einberufen wurde, streckte sie sich ausgiebig, bis ihre Knochen knackten. Dann gähnte sie verhohlen und sah sich nach Lovino um, der sich garantiert wieder allein in eine Ecke verkrochen hatte, um bloß keinen menschlichen Kontakt ertragen zu müssen. Diesen Zustand würde sie ändern müssen.

Doch zu ihrem grenzenlosen Staunen befand sich eine Person bei ihrem Arbeitskollegen, ein junger Mann mit dunkelbraunen Locken und leicht gebräunten Gesichtszügen, der aufgeregt auf den Italiener einzureden schien. Die beiden schienen miteinander vertraut zu sein, und Alice fragte sich unwillkürlich nach der Beziehung der beiden. Waren sie Brüder? Oder Cousins? Es bestand eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, aber es war gut möglich, dass der Fremde einfach nur ein Freund Lovinos war, auch wenn sie niemals vermutet hätte, dass der Italiener Freunde hatte. Was hatte der andere überhaupt hier zu suchen? Wie war er hereingekommen?

Wie auch immer, sie würde das Rätsel um den geheimnisvollen jungen Mann lüften. Die Belgierin erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und lief elegant und zielstrebig auf die beiden Männer zu, die jetzt ein getuscheltes Gespräch miteinander führten, bis sie direkt vor Lovino stand, der ihr den Rücken zukehrt hatte. Er drehte sich um, und seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment. Er sah ausnahmsweise nicht verärgert aus, eher ein wenig… ängstlich? Nervös? Angespannt?

„Lovino?" Schnell versuchte er, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Was ist, Alice? Geht es schon wieder weiter? Verdammt, es sind doch höchstens zehn Minuten-…" „Nein, nein", beruhigte sie ihn und versuchte, einen näheren Blick auf den Fremden zu erhaschen. „Ich war nur neugierig, wen du da bei dir hast. Ein Verwandter von dir? Möchtest du uns nicht vorstellen?"

Er zögerte für einen Moment, dann trat er widerwillig einen Schritt zur Seite und gestattete Alice die Betrachtung des jungen Mannes, der ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte. Während sie sie ergriff und einen Händedruck mit ihm austauschte, erklärte Lovino: „Alice, das ist Antonio Carriedo, ein, äh, Freund von mir. Antonio, das ist Alice Stevens, eine Arbeitskollegin."

„Angenehm. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er mit einer sanften Tenorstimme mit leichtem südländischen Akzent, die zu seinem freundlichen, arglosen Aussehen passte. Er besaß grüne Augen, eine Schattierung heller als ihre eigenen, und sie konnte makellose Zähne erkennen, als er sie anlächelte.

„Uh, äh, die Freude ist ga-ganz meinerseits, Herr Carriedo." Wieso zitterten ihr auf einmal die Knie, als sie in sein ebenmäßiges, offenes Gesicht blickte? Es musste an seinem Äußeren liegen. Er sah außergewöhnlich gut aus, und sie hatte nicht allzu viel Erfahrung mit freundlichen, jungen Männern, die ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

Antonio stieß seinem Freund scherzhaft in die Seite. „Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du so hübsche Arbeitskolleginnen hast? Ich hätte schon viel früher vorbei geschaut!" Während Lovino sich die Seite rieb, nutzte Alice die Gelegenheit, um nachzuhaken. „Wieso haben Sie denn vorbei geschaut? Nicht dass ich etwas gegen Ihre Anwesenheit hätte, aber dies ist ein offizielles Treffen der Lehrerschaft dieser Schule, und soviel ich weiß, gehören Sie nicht dazu. Konnten sie Ihren Freund nicht auch zu einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt aufsuchen?", fragte sie neugierig und hoffte, dass es nicht zu unhöflich klang. Sie hatte wirklich nichts gegen den Besuch des Mannes. Er bot eine willkommene Abwechslung von dem Anblick alter, besserwisserischer Professoren.

„Das stimmt natürlich, aber ich habe etwas Dringendes mit ihm zu besprechen. Wenn Sie uns bitte für einen Moment entschuldigen würden…" Er sah sie vielsagend an, und Alice zog sich entschuldigend zurück, beobachtete die beiden aber weiterhin unauffällig.

„Was für eine hübsche Frau", sagte Antonio träumerisch, während er zusah, wie die Belgierin sich entfernte. „Sie ist interessant. Ungewöhnlich scharfsinnig und aufmerksam. Hast du gemerkt, wie sie uns angestarrt hat? Also, entweder sie fährt auf dich ab oder sie findet mich attraktiv." Er nahm eine selbstbewusste Pose ein, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und die Nase stolz nach oben gereckt. „Ich bin zum Anbeißen, oder, Lovi?"

„Hör auf!", zischte der Italiener und boxte dem Spanier in die Seite. Der wimmerte kurz, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Zurück zur Sache. Wie schon gesagt, es gibt untrügliche Anzeichen dafür, dass uns der Jäger auf der Spur ist."

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher? Was ist, wenn du dich irrst?"

„Ich irre mich nicht, Lovi. Wir müssen den Jäger finden, bevor er uns findet. Sei doppelt so vorsichtig, wenn du nach Hause gehst, ja? Dann besprechen wir alles weitere mit Francis."

„…Von mir aus."

Der Spanier lächelte aufmunternd und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen, als Lovino murmelte: „Pass auf dich auf, Toni." Wäre der Spanier ein normaler Mensch gewesen, hätte er die Worte nicht mehr gehört, aber seinen Ohren entging nur wenig, und er grinste. Trotz der akuten Bedrohung fühlte er sich viel besser, und er war froh, dass Lovino ihn nicht länger hasste, ihn sogar irgendwie mochte.

Der Besuch Lovinos war eine gute Idee gewesen; er fühlte sich wesentlich besser, weil er wusste, dass der Italiener Bescheid wusste. Und nebenbei hatte die junge Lehrerin mit ihrer reizenden, wachen Art seine Laune gehoben. Er würde sie bei Gelegenheit auf einen Kaffee einladen.

Alice traf Antonio erneut, als ihr Arbeitstag endlich zu Ende war und sie gemeinsam mit Lovino aus dem Schulgebäude trat. Der Südländer wartete schon; vermutlich wollte er ihren Kollegen sprechen. Einem Instinkt folgend begleitete sie den Italiener, der zuließ, dass sie ihm bis zu Antonio folgte.

„Zweimal in einer Woche? Das grenzt ja fast schon an ein Wunder! Wo haben Sie all die vorigen Wochen gesteckt?", fragte sie scherzhaft; wie merkwürdig, dass sie vor dem Treffen nichts von ihm zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und ihn nun vergleichsweise häufig sah. Er grinste verschmitzt. „Wer weiß, vielleicht war ich von der Begegnung mit Ihnen ja so verzaubert, dass ich es gar nicht erwarten konnte, Sie wiederzusehen…"

Die junge Frau errötete bis zum blonden Haaransatz. Das Kompliment kam unerwartet. Verlegen versteckte sie ihr Gesicht hinter den mittellangen Haaren, bis nur noch ihre Nasenspitze herausragte. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie durch den hellen Vorhang hindurch hinauf in das amüsierte Gesicht Antonios.

„Wenn du endlich fertig mit Flirten bist, können wir dann gehen? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, den ganzen Tag hier zu versauern!"

„Einen Moment noch, Lovi." Er wandte sich an die Belgierin. „Würden Sie vielleicht mal nach Ihrer Arbeit einen Kaffee mit mir trinken gehen?"

„W-was? Sie… Sie meinen, ein Date? Mit Ihnen? Aber… wir haben uns doch erst einmal gesehen!"

„Zweimal", korrigierte der Spanier ruhig. „Und es spricht für Sie, dass Sie mein Interesse schon beim ersten Mal geweckt haben. Also, wie sieht es aus?"

„In Ordnung", flüsterte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie kam sich plötzlich sehr klein und nervös vor. Wo war ihr Selbstbewusstsein abgeblieben?

„Dann ist es abgemacht! Wie wäre es mit morgen? Ja? Perfekt!" Strahlend schüttelte der junge Mann ihre Hand, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, und wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Komm schon, Lovi, wir sollten Miss Stevens wirklich nicht länger belästigen!"

Mit offenem Mund glotzte Alice den sich entfernenden Männern nach. Was war gerade passiert? Und warum beschäftigte sich ihr Gehirn auf einmal nur noch mit der Frage, was sie am morgigen Tag anziehen würde? Seufzend überlegte sie sich, wie sie die Neuigkeit ihrem Bruder beibringen würde. Maarten tendierte dazu, sehr beschützerisch ihr gegenüber zu sein, und während dies nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Sache war, so brachte es sie doch manchmal in Verlegenheit. Sie war immerhin eine erwachsene Frau!

Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, drehte sich der jüngere Mann um und grollte: „Was sollte das gerade eben? Willst du sie auch noch mit hineinziehen? Was, wenn dir der Jäger gefolgt ist und sie jetzt zu seinen Zielpersonen gehört? Willst du das?"

„Beruhige dich, Lovi! Ich bin sicher, dass ihr nichts passieren wird. Außerdem bin ich einfach neugierig, was in dieser Frau steckt. Sie ist eine eigenartige Person. Und ich mag sie. Außerdem ist sie sehr hübsch."

„Und deswegen musstest du sie gleich nach einem Date fragen?"

„Jammer nicht. Oder bist du etwa… eifersüchtig, weil du mich jetzt mit einer Frau teilen musst?" Er lachte vergnügt, während Lovino Flüche ausstieß, die einem Seemann die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätten.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel meiner Experiment-Story! Viel Vergnügen, und falls ihr Zeit habt, lasst ein paar Worte da…

.

.

.

Alice blickte aus gesenkten Augenlidern zu ihrem Gegenüber hoch, während sie genussvoll an ihrem Kaffee nippte. Das braune Getränk, mit viel Milch und Zucker gesüßt, hinterließ einen angenehmen Nachgeschmack auf ihrer Zunge, und sie fühlte sich in der Gegenwart des Anderen deutlich entspannter. Sie saßen in einem kleinen Café nicht weit von der Schule entfernt, von der sie Antonio abgeholt hatte.

Antonio saß zurückgelehnt beobachtete sie unverhohlen, ehrliche Neugier war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sagte nichts; die Stille war ein wenig ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm.

Nach einer Weile richtete er sich auf und sagte in gut gelauntem Tonfall: „Nun, ich mache den Anfang, ja? Jeder erzählt etwas von sich. Also, ich bin Antonio Carriedo-…" „Als ob ich das nicht wüsste…", murmelte die Belgierin dazwischen. Der junge Mann fuhr fort, als ob er nichts gehört hätte. „Ich bin fünfundzwanzig, komme ursprünglich aus Spanien, wohne mit Lovino Vargas in einem Haus am anderen Ende der Stadt, und ich liebe Tomaten, Siestas und intelligente Konversationen." Er lächelte ihr zu. „Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe."

„Okay. Ich bin Alice Stevens, ich bin zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, bin gebürtige Belgierin, ich habe einen Bruder, der mit mir zusammen wohnt, und ich mag meinen Job, Kinder und, äh, Rätsel." Der Spanier hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. „Sie lieben Rätsel? Vielleicht hätten Sie Detektivin werden sollen! Wäre das nichts für Sie?" „Nein, als Lehrerin ist das Leben doch etwas entspannter", wehrte Alice ab.

Antonio kam gleich mit der nächsten Frage. „Sie sagten, Sie wohnen mit Ihrem Bruder zusammen? Ist das nicht etwas unpraktisch, wenn sie mit einem Date nach Hause kommen und…" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Die junge Frau stotterte. „N-nein, wie kommen sie denn darauf? Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das… mein erstes Date. Ich hatte noch nie viele Gelegenheiten, mich mit jemandem zu verabreden. Wissen Sie, mein Bruder…" Sie zögerte. Dann beugte sie sich vor und sagte eindringlich: „Ich halte sie für einen vertrauenswürdigen Mann, Herr Carriedo, sonst würde ich das hier nicht verraten. Aber wenn Sie vorhaben, sich weiterhin mit mir zu treffen, dann müssen Sie das Risiko kennen, das sie hier eingehen. Ich hoffe, Sie glauben mir das, was ich gleich sagen werde, denn alles ist hundertprozentig wahr. Mein Bruder-…"

„Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Antonio."

„Antonio. Gut, ich merke es mir. Also, mein Bruder Maarten… Nein, ich muss anders anfangen." Sie senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, die man sich nicht immer erklären kann, wissen Sie. Dinge, die so verrückt sind, dass sie keiner glauben würde, der sie nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Und Maarten arbeitet für eine Agentur, die sich mit solchen Dingen beschäftigt."

Interessiert beugte sich der der Spanier vor. „Was für Dinge?", fragte er ebenso leise zurück. Alice öffnete den Mund, dann zögerte sie. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich bezweifle, dass Sie mir das glauben würden. Wenn Sie wirklich an mir interessiert sind, dann finden Sie es allein heraus. Das ist ein Rätsel für Sie. Einen schönen Tag noch." Damit stand sie auf und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Café.

Antonios Neugier war nun vollends geweckt. Was mochte es mit dem Bruder dieser Frau auf sich haben?

Derweil verwünschte Alice sich und ihre Arglosigkeit in der Gegenwart von jungen Männern, die so offenkundig Interesse an ihr zeigten. Hätte sie doch bloß nicht mit ihrem Bruder angefangen! Was, wenn Herr Carriedo-… _Antonio _sie jetzt für übergeschnappt hielt? Oder für jemanden, der verzweifelt versuchte, geheimnisvoll zu wirken, obwohl sie in Wirklichkeit eine öde Persönlichkeit besaß? Oder noch schlimmer… wenn er tatsächlich anfing, Informationen zu sammeln, und sich selbst damit in Gefahr brachte? Sie würde ihn bei ihrem nächsten Date einfach davon abbringen. Moment… hatte sie gerade über eine zweite Verabredung nachgedacht?

Doch sie konnte sich des Lächelns nicht erwehren, das ihr Gesicht in Beschlag nahm, sobald sie an Antonio dachte. _Das ist ja richtig ernst mit uns beiden, _dachte sie sich im Stillen und hoffte, dass es dem Spanier genauso ging wie ihr. Diese Gefühle waren so schnell bei ihr entstanden, dass sie noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, doch Antonio hatte etwas an sich, das sie zu ihm hinzog, das sie dazu trieb, ihm blind zu vertrauen.

.

.

_~Drei Wochen und einige Dates später~_

Ihr Bruder kam zum ersten Mal darauf zu sprechen, nachdem sie wieder einmal etwas später von ihrer Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war und sich auf die Vorbereitung ihres gemeinsamen Abendessens gestürzt hatte. Sie war gerade dabei, eine Gurke von ihrer grünen Schale zu befreien, als Maarten am Türrahmen lehnte. Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Hey! Ich dachte, du wärst noch mindestens eine Stunde unterwegs."

„Eigentlich habe ich mir heute freigenommen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit auffällig fröhlich wirkst, irgendwie… lebendiger als sonst. Ist irgendetwas Besonderes passiert?" Alice sah ihn angenehm überrascht an. Ihr Bruder kümmerte sich wirklich um sie. „Ja… ja, ich denke, du solltest es auch irgendwann erfahren. Ich…" Sie kicherte und kramte in einer Küchenschublade nach einem Messer, um das grüne längliche Gemüse in Scheibchen zu schneiden. „Ich treffe mich seit ein paar Wochen mit einem Mann. Er-…"

„Woah, warte. Du willst sagen, du… du hast jemanden kennen gelernt und mir nichts von ihm erzählt? Er könnte gefährlich sein! Bist du sicher, dass er dich nicht ausnutzt? Behandelt er dich gut? Habt ihr schon… du weißt schon?"

Das Messer klackerte, als es auf dem Fußboden aufprallte. „Maarten!" Alice beugte sich vor, um das Küchenutensil aufzuheben. „Keine Sorge. Er behandelt mich gut. Mehr als das, er ist zuvorkommend, interessiert und überaus höflich. Und wir haben noch nicht…" Sie errötete heftig. „Was geht dich das überhaupt an? Ich weiß es zu schätzen, wenn dir auch wichtig ist, was mit mir geschieht, aber ich bin eine erwachsene Frau! Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Antonio ist einfach… eine Abwechslung, verstehst du? Ich glaube, er ist das, was mir die ganze Zeit über gefehlt hat."

„Antonio."

„Ja, das ist sein Name."

Der Supernatural Hunter seufzte und ergab sich. „Wenn du ihn so toll findest, warum stellst du ihn mir nicht auch einmal vor? Ich werde sicher ein produktives Gespräch mit ihm führen können." Misstrauisch sah ihn seine Schwester an. „Aber zieh bloß nicht deine Beschützer-Nummer ab, okay? Er ist mir wichtig." „Natürlich, ganz wie ihr wünscht, Prinzessin", grinste er, schnappte sich ein Gurkenscheibchen und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Sie verpasste seiner Hand einen spielerischen Klaps. „Du kannst ja wohl noch fünf Minuten warten, bis das Essen fertig ist." Sie überlegte kurz, dann fragte sie: „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich ihn morgen zum Abendessen einlade? Dann kannst du ihn auch kennenlernen. Meinst du, du schaffst es rechtzeitig?"

„Klar, Schwesterchen. Ich bin schon gespannt auf diesen… Antonio."

Der nächste Abend kam für Alice viel zu schnell, und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches Gefühl in ihr vorherrschte: Nervosität oder Vorfreude. Einerseits würde ihr Bruder Antonio endlich treffen, und sie würde sich bestimmt besser fühlen, wenn sie ihr Familien- und ihr… Liebesleben vereinbaren konnte. Hoffentlich mochte ihr Bruder den Spanier. Doch andererseits war Maarten sehr wählerisch, was die Personen anging, die ihr nahe standen.

Die Lehrerin sauste von einem Raum zum anderen, zupfte hier ein Kissen glatt, rückte dort eine Topfpflanze zwei Zentimeter zur Seite, nur um anschließend in der Küche nachzusehen, ob ihr Bruder den Salat nicht aus Versehen hatte anbrennen lassen. Auch nachdem Maarten ihr hoch und heilig versichert hatte, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, einen Salat anbrennen zu lassen, ließ sie sich nicht beruhigen. „Und wenn er nicht kommt? Vielleicht ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen? Mein Gott, wahrscheinlich hat er es vergessen!"

„Jetzt setz dich für einen Moment hin und atme tief durch. Alice, wenn er diesen Termin vergessen hat, dann ist er den ganzen Aufwand nicht einmal annähernd wert. Glaub mir, wenn es ihm ernst ist, dann wird er kommen. Schließlich-…" Ein Läuten der Türglocke unterbrach seine Beruhigungsversuche, und er nickte aufmunternd. „Siehst du, das ist er bestimmt."

Seine Schwester eilte zur Tür und riss sie förmlich auf. Ihr Kiefer klappte herunter, als ihre Augen den Mann erfassten, der lässig am Türrahmen lehnte. Antonio sah umwerfend aus in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit einer smaragdgrünen Krawatte und dem blütenweißen Hemd, das die leichte Bräunung seiner glatten Haut unterstrich. Er lächelte und ließ seine Zähne blitzen. „Guten Abend, meine Dame. Ich habe gehört, Sie warten heute Abend auf ihren Partner? Tja, es tut mir leid, er wird nicht kommen können, also müssen Sie mit mir vorlieb nehmen."

Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Scherzkeks", kicherte sie und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die linke Wange. „Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist. Komm mit, ich stell dir meinen Bruder vor." Sie zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo Maarten schon bereit stand und eine förmliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte.

„Antonio, das ist mein Bruder Maarten. Maarten, das ist Antonio Carriedo, mein Freund."

Maarten streckte eine Hand aus, die sogleich von dem Spanier ergriffen und einmal gedrückt wurde. Dabei ließ er Antonio keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Der unbewegte Blick brachte Antonio etwas aus dem Konzept, und er wandte sich wenig später ab, um die Wohnung der beiden zu bewundern. „Oh, es ist wundervoll hier. Ihr beiden habt wirklich einen guten Geschmack, was eure Wohnausstattung betrifft."

„Alice."

„Wie bitte?"

„Alice hat unsere Wohnung eingerichtet. Sie ist diejenige mit dem guten Geschmack von uns." Die Worte waren steif gesagt, fast automatisch; Maarten hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt und starrte den Gast immer noch an, als hätte er ein Rätsel vor sich, das er verzweifelt zu lösen versuchte. Ein Rätsel, wie Maarten für den Spanier war. Antonio war sich nicht sicher, aber er fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler.

Er wurde von der Belgierin erlöst, die ihrem Bruder warnend in die Seite stieß. „Benimm dich", zischte sie. „Du hast es versprochen!" Maarten zuckte leicht zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich war wohl etwas abgelenkt." Dann räusperte er sich. „Sie sind also Antonio. Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Behandeln Sie sie anständig, ja?"

„Maarten!", jammerte Alice, während Antonio feierlich die rechte Hand hob und schwor, er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um sie glücklich zu machen. Der Supernatural Hunter nickte skeptisch; er schien noch nicht vollends überzeugt zu sein. Irgendetwas an Antonio machte ihn stutzig. Aber er würde sich um seiner Schwester willen nichts anmerken lassen.

Das Abendessen verlief entspannt, und die beiden jungen Männer unterhielten sich problemlos, während die Belgierin sich zurückhielt und die Gerichte organisierte. Der Wein hatte Antonio die Zunge gelöst; redselig plauderte er mit Maarten über seinen (fiktiven) Beruf, er beschrieb sein erstes Treffen mit Alice immer ausführlicher. Währenddessen nutzte der potentielle Niederländer die Gelegenheit, seinen ahnungslosen Gesprächspartner zu studieren. Ein Detail machte ihn stutzig, etwas im Grunde genommen völlig Unbedeutendes, aber er hatte gelernt, auch scheinbaren Nichtigkeiten nachzugehen. Doch er fragte nicht nach in der Absicht, der Sache selbst auf den Grund zu gehen.

Erleichtert schloss Alice die Tür hinter Antonio, nachdem der Spanier abgelehnt hatte, sich von ihr nach Hause fahren zu lassen. „Und? Was sagst du?" Maarten winkte zerstreut ab. Er war in Gedanken immer noch bei der Analyse ihres Gastes. „Sei vorsichtig, das ist alles. Es gibt seltsame Menschen in der Welt." Das entnervte Schnauben seiner Schwester überhörte er völlig, als er plötzlich den Geistesblitz hatte, nach dem er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

„Mach´s gut, Schwesterherz. Ich muss noch kurz weg."

„Aber-… wo willst du hin? Warte!"

Diese Frage hätte sie sich sparen können, denn ihr Bruder hatte in Windeseile denselben Weg genommen wie Antonio. Zur Tür hinaus.

oOo oOo oOo

Düstere Regale umsäumten den kleinen, von einer einzelnen Lampe beleuchteten Bereich, der Rest des Raumes lag im Dunkeln. Maartens Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder; die Gestalt vor ihm warf ihm einen langen Schatten entgegen.

Sein Informant stand vornüber gebeugt an einem breiten, schlichten Schreibtisch und blätterte durch diverse Papiere, während er sich die elegante Brille immer wieder den geraden Nasenrücken hochschob. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als Maarten keuchend neben ihm zum Stehen kam. „Eduard!", japste er, während er sich die Seiten hielt. Im Stillen beschloss er, an seiner Kondition zu arbeiten. Unwirsch winkte Eduard ab.

„Du hast mir nicht gerade viel Zeit gelassen, um dir dein Material zu beschaffen!", beschwerte er sich. „Es fehlen noch wichtige Details über-…"

„Der Job ist mir gerade völlig egal!", schnarrte Maarten ungeduldig. „Es ist wichtig! Ich brauche Infos über… wie hieß er noch gleich? Carriedo! Antonio Carriedo, Spanier, zwischen zwanzig und dreißig Jahren alt. Meinst du, damit kannst du etwas anfangen?"

Ein skeptischer Blick seines blondhaarigen Informanten gab ihm die Antwort.

„Klasse!" Der Supernatural Hunter klopfte Eduard anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Bis morgen!"

„M-m-m-morgen? Aber…" Doch da war sein Auftraggeber schon verschwunden.

Der Estländer seufzte. „Also morgen."

Derweil eilte Maarten durch das nächtliche Szenario der schlafenden Stadt. Ihm war sehr daran gelegen, schnell wieder nach Hause zu kommen; er traute der männlichen Hälfte des glücklichen Paares nicht. Einen konkreten Verdacht hatte er noch nicht vorzuweisen, außerdem wusste er nicht genau, was ihn zu diesem Misstrauen verleitet hatte. War es der geschmeidige Gang, äußerst ungewöhnlich für einen scheinbar so jungen Menschen? War es der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, die von einem Alter zeugten, das die Anzahl seiner Lebensjahre weit übertraf? Doch das, was ihm sofort aufgefallen war, hätten neunundneunzig Prozent der menschlichen Rasse übersehen.

Der Krawattenknoten.

Der Supernatural Hunter besaß eine ungewöhnlich feine Beobachtungsgabe sowie ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis, das er bei seinen Aufträgen zum Einsatz brachte, bevor der gefährliche Teil begann. Sein Sinn für Details und seine Neugier wappneten ihn stets gegen unangenehme Überraschungen; er wandte seine Fähigkeiten mittlerweile unbewusst und kontinuierlich an. Als er demzufolge die Aufmachung des Mannes inspiziert hatte, war er augenblicklich in höchster Bereitschaft gewesen.

Er hatte den eigentümlich verschlungenen Knoten erst ein einziges Mal gesehen: Am Hals eines Vampirs, den er Monate zuvor ausfindig gemacht hatte. Diese Kreatur hatte seine Jugend laut Eduards Recherche im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert verbracht, indem diese Weise populär gewesen war. Maarten glaubte nicht, dass er auch nur einen einzigen Menschen seines Alters finden würde, der einen perfekten Onassis-Knoten fabrizierte. Wie also hatte Antonio sich diesen Trick angeeignet?

Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten, die eine logische und rationale Erklärung zuließen. Erstens: Antonio hatte die Art des Knotenbindens aus irgendeinem Buch oder Internetartikel kopiert, weil er originell sein wollte. Doch Maarten tippte auf die zweite Möglichkeit. Es passte alles zusammen. Die raubtierhafte Gang, diese alten Augen, das Wissen von Dingen, die Jahrhunderte zurücklagen, die außergewöhnlich glänzenden Zähne. Ein Vampir.

_Oder er hat einfach nur einen sehr guten Zahnarzt. _Maarten grinste für einen Moment, dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Seine Schwester traf sich mit einem Vampir.

Oh Gott, er steckte in der Klemme.

Natürlich konnte er Alice nicht in die Nähe des potentiellen Blutsaugers lassen, doch sie würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er dem Parasiten auf den Zahn fühlte! Der einzige Grund, warum er Alice jetzt nicht sofort verbieten würde, Antonio weiterhin zu treffen, war, dass sie immer noch am Leben war. Es war untypisch für einen Vampir, sein Opfer nicht direkt zu töten; daher vermutete Maarten, dass der Spanier (falls die spanische Herkunft nicht auch ein Fragment des Lügennetzes war) ein anderes Ziel verfolgte. War sie ein Werkzeug für ihn, um an etwas anderes zu kommen?

Vielleicht… vielleicht hatten sie seine wahre Identität herausgefunden und jemanden geschickt, um den berühmten Supernatural Hunter ein für alle Mal auszuschalten?

Oder er spielte nur mit ihr. Er ließ seinen Charme spielen und umgarnte sie, wickelte sie ein, bis sie sich in besagtem Netz verfangen hatte wie ein Schmetterling, der in die Falle einer hungrigen Spinne geflattert war. Und nachdem er dann seinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte, würde er…

Zähneknirschend brachte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und eilte den dunklen Pfad entlang. Er würde die Ergebnisse abwarten müssen, die Eduard momentan für ihn sammelte. Wenn die Informationen seine These untermauerten, dann gab es nur Eines für ihn zu tun. _Er-_

Er duckte sich reflexartig; ein schwarzer Schatten sauste über ihn hinweg und prallte gegen eine steinerne Fassade. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte der Supernatural Hunter seine Waffe gezogen und auf die reglose Gestalt gerichtet, die auf dem Boden ausgestreckt lag und sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte.

„Dachtest du etwa, du könntest es mit mir aufnehmen? Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, du könntest mich verfolgen, ohne erwischt zu werden, _Blutsauger_?", spottete er giftig und entsicherte die mit einer Silberkugel geladene Pistole. Entgegen aller Märchen und Fabeln wurde Silber nicht nur mit Werwölfen fertig.

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor ich dich ins Jenseits befördere?"

Die Figur zischte und rappelte sich mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf, bevor sie auf Maarten zu raste, Fangzähne spitz und Augen von leuchtend roten Schlieren durchzogen, die sich dem Mann in seine Netzhaut brannten, als er den Abzug betätigte. Die Wucht des Schusses durchschlug die Brust des Anderen und schleuderte die Kreatur abermals zurück. Ein ersticktes Seufzen ertönte, dann Stille.

Der Supernatural Hunter wagte sich vor, um sich von seinem Erfolg zu überzeugen. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er die Gestalt erkennen. Haare in der Farbe von Zartbitterschokolade, die Augen geschlossen, schlanker, sehniger Körper, fahle Haut mit einem Hauch von Bräunung. Eine seltsame, vom Kopf abstehende Locke. Ähnlichkeit bestand, aber es war eindeutig nicht Antonio.

Da der Vampir ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr am Leben war, setzte Maarten seinen Weg fort. Er war froh, dass er in der fortgeschrittenen Dunkelheit sofort ins Herz getroffen hatte, denn die Silberkugel war seine letzte gewesen. Es hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können.

„So ein verdammter Mist! Wenn er gewusst hat, wer ich bin, dann… Vielleicht muss ich Eduard bei Gelegenheit fragen, ob er Infos über mich weitergegeben hat! Ich hätte meinen Informanten früher wechseln sollen…"

Weil er seinen Blick die ganze Zeit über nach vorne richtete, bemerkte er nicht mehr, wie die Ohren des Wesens bei jedem Wort zuckten. Schlanke Finger krümmten sich. Als er im dunstigen Nebel verschwand, konnte der Vampir ein Husten nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er würgte einen Schwall Blut und Magensäure hervor, bevor er mit zitternden Händen nach dem Loch tastete, das der Jäger in seine Brust geschossen hatte, wenige Zentimeter unter seinem Herzen. Etwas versetzt, und er hätte die Nacht nicht überlebt. Einen Aufschrei mühsam unterdrückend, förderte er das Geschoss zu Tage. Blut quoll aus der Wunde, aber da Vampire äußerst zäh waren, würde er keine dauerhafte Beeinträchtigung davontragen.

Der Schmerz übermannte ihn. Die blutverschmierte Kugel kollerte über den Boden, prallte gegen einen blechernen Gegenstand und erzeugte einen klaren Ton, den der Italiener kaum noch hörte. Verbissen bemühte er sich, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Lovino wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in seinem eigenen Blut gelegen hatte. Er drohte den Kampf gegen seine Verletzungen zu verlieren, als eine Stimme von direkt über ihm ihn aus seiner Trance riss. Blinzelnd versuchte er, seine Augen auf die Person zu fokussieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Du siehst ziemlich angeschlagen aus, Kleiner. Aber keine Sorge, ich rette dich!"

Wirklich? Was hätte Lovino nicht alles dafür gegeben, jetzt aufspringen und dem Mann seine Finger um den Hals legen zu können. Der aufwallende Ärger verlangte ihm zu viel Energie ab, und mit einem letzten Grollen verlor er endgültig das Bewusstsein.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio stapfte unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sein Freund hätte schon längst von der Jagd zurück sein müssen. Wenn ein Vampir nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt am vereinbarten Treffpunkt auftauchte, hieß dies üblicherweise, er war vom Jäger erwischt worden.

_Es geht ihm gut. Er ist zu gerissen, um sich schnappen zu lassen!_

Wenn er seinen Gedanken doch nur Glauben schenken könnte.

„Toni?" Francis ging ein paar zögernde Schritte auf ihn zu, das rechte Bein kaum merklich nachziehend. Der Franzose hatte sich gut erholt und war schon fast vollkommen geheilt. Dennoch hatte niemand den Wunsch verspürt, ihn aus dem Haus zu werfen (Lovinos Einwände galten nicht), und so war er geblieben.

„Keine Sorge, _mon ami. Petit _Lovino kann auf sich selbst aufpassen; er wird zurückkommen."

„Aber woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht… wenn er nun verletzt irgendwo liegt und wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen?" Er packte Francis an dessen rosafarbenem Hemd und schüttelte ihn.

„_Was, wenn er schon tot ist?_"

„_Non non non! _Toni, du übertreibst völlig! Es geht ihm bestimmt bestens. Wahrscheinlich ist er bei seiner Jagd noch nicht erfolgreich gewesen." Der Vampir versuchte, seinen Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir etwas über deine kleine Freundin erzählst? Ist sie… _hübsch?_" Die Art, wie der Franzose das letzte Wort über seine Zunge gleiten ließ, jagte Antonio einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja, das ist sie, und du lässt sie gefälligst in Ruhe, verstanden?", erwiderte er hitzig. Francis wich zurück. „N-natürlich, Toni."

Mürrisch wollte Antonio seinem Freund etwas entgegnen, doch ein Pochen an der Wohnzimmertür ließ ihn herumfahren. „Siehst du, das wird er sein", meinte Francis besänftigend und eilte zur Tür. Schwungvoll riss er sie auf und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, doch es entgleiste ihm, als er den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, vollends erfasste.

Im Türrahmen stand – nein, „stand" war nicht der richtige Ausdruck – _schwebte_ eine blasse Figur, kaum zu erkennen in der Finsternis; über deren Schultern geschlungen hing eine vertraute Gestalt, bewegungslos und allem Anschein nach blutüberströmt.

„_Mon dieu_", hauchte der Franzose entgeistert, während er vorwärts stolperte, um Lovino aus den Armen des Fremden zu nehmen, der sich als gar nicht so fremd entpuppte. Er öffnete den Mund, doch Antonio kam ihm zuvor.

„Gilbert! Was in Dreiteufelsnamen ist passiert?"

Sein durchscheinender Freund zuckte mit den Schultern und glitt zum Sofa hinüber, wo er sich wieder materialisierte und auf das weiche Polster plumpste. Die sonst so funkelnden roten Augen blickten kalt.

„Er war so zugerichtet, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich schätze mal, es war der Jäger."

Schon allein die Erwähnung dieses Namens ließ die Stimmung im Raum noch tiefer sinken. Natürlich war _er _es gewesen; der Einzige, der noch eine ernsthafte Gefahr gegen sie darstellte. Der Spanier ballte die Fäuste und knurrte frustriert. Er konnte nichts gegen ihren Feind ausrichten, so sehr er auch das rächen wollte, was der Supernatural Hunter seinem Lovi angetan hatte.

Francis beschwichtigte ihn, nachdem er Lovino in dessen Raum gebracht und versorgt hatte. „Sieh mal, Toni, er hat ein bisschen Blut verloren, aber er wird es überleben. Außerdem kannst du alleine nichts gegen den Jäger ausrichten. Ich würde dir ja helfen, aber ich bin immer noch nicht vollständig geheilt, Lovino ist sowieso außer Gefecht und ich weiß nicht, ob Gilbert bereit wäre, es mit unserem Feind aufzunehmen."

Beide drehten sich zu ihrem geisterhaften Freund um, der sie aus rubinroten Augen fixierte.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass der Pseudo-Preuße sich bei ihnen blicken ließ; schließlich lag es in der Natur eines jeden Poltergeistes, ruhelos umher zu streifen und sich Opfer zu suchen, die er wochenlang oder sogar über Monate hinweg verfolgte und sie in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Sein letzter Besuch lag zwar nicht allzu lange zurück; er war bei ihnen aufgetaucht, als Antonio den frisch verwandelten Italiener zu sich nach Hause gebracht hatte, doch davor war er eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen. Die vergleichsweise enge Bindung zwischen ihm und den beiden Vampiren kam lediglich dadurch zustande, dass sie sich im Laufe der Jahre aneinander gewöhnt hatten und wussten, dass jeder dem anderen vertrauen konnte.

„Und denk dran: Wir haben keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, wer oder was der Jäger genau ist! Wo sollten wir anfangen zu suchen? Schlag dir deine Rache vorerst aus dem Kopf. Bitte."

Unvermittelt ließ sich die heisere, sonst so optimistische Stimme Gilberts vernehmen. „Er war anfangs noch bei Bewusstsein. Nachdem ich ihn angesprochen habe, ist er ohnmächtig geworden; wahrscheinlich hat er sich erst dann sicher genug gefühlt. Aber vielleicht ist ihm irgendetwas aufgefallen, sein Aussehen, irgendwas, was der Jäger gesagt hat! Wir sollten ihn auf jeden Fall fragen, sobald er aufgewacht ist!"

Francis wagte ein schwaches Heben seiner Mundwinkel. „Das ist doch schon etwas! Der Jäger wird alt! Oder zumindest unvorsichtig; sonst hätte er sich genauer vom Tod Lovinos überzeugt. Also könnten wir jetzt eine Spur haben…" Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Aber wir sollten uns nicht zu früh freuen. Wollen wir hoffen, dass Lovino sich rechtzeitig erholt. Warte mal…"

Er wirbelte zu Gilbert herum. „Ist dir jemand gefolgt? Wenn er nun vor der Tür steht? Vielleicht wartet er nur auf den passenden Augenblick, um uns alle fertig zu machen?"

Sofort winkte der preußische Poltergeist ab. „Red keinen Quatsch! Er war doch vom Tod eures kleinen Vampirs überzeugt! Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er mir folgen konnte; ich bin schließlich geflogen, geschwebt, wie auch immer du es nennen willst. Aber hey, ich bin doch auch noch da! Mit dem guten alten Gilbert…" – Hierbei zeigte er grinsend auf sich – „wird euch nichts passieren!" Er gab vor, den amüsierten Blick, den sich seine beiden Freunde zuwarfen, zu übersehen.

Nachdem auch dieser Punkt geklärt war, beschlossen sie, so lange zu warten, bis ihr verletzter Gefährte in der Lage war, jegliche Informationen, die er zufällig aufgeschnappt hatte, an sie weiter zu geben.

_Nimm dich in Acht, Jäger, deine Tage sind gezählt._

oOo oOo oOo

Es hatte einiges an Zeit und Aufwand gekostet, dem Hinweis nachzugehen, den Lovino ihnen gegeben hatte, nachdem er aufgewacht war und ein paar deftige Flüche von sich gegeben hatte. Doch die paar Sätze, die der italienische Vampir noch mitbekommen hatte, bevor sein Angreifer sich in Luft aufgelöst hatte, waren aufschlussreich gewesen. Zum Glück gab es nicht allzu viele Informanten mit dem Namen „Eduard" in der Stadt, weshalb eine Suche erfolgreich zu werden versprach.

Wenige Tage nach dem Erwachen Lovinos standen Antonio und Francis vor einem unscheinbaren grauen Gebäude, das hoch in den Himmel ragte und nichts von seinem Innenleben preisgab; ein perfektes Versteck für jemanden, der seine Anonymität wahren wollte. Die beiden Vampire waren zuversichtlich, dass sie an der richtigen Adresse gelandet waren.

So kurz vor dem Durchbruch wie nie, verspürte Antonio ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Nichts hätte er lieber getan als das Gebäude auf der Stelle zu infiltrieren und der Zielperson die wertvolle Information der Identität des Jägers zu stehlen, aber ihm war bewusst, dass sich eine solche Chance womöglich niemals wieder bieten würde. Sie mussten bedachtsam vorgehen, wenn sie Erfolg haben wollten.

Francis stieß ihn an, als er merkte, wie sein Freund abschweifte. „Toni, konzentrier dich! Du weißt, wie wichtig die Aktion für uns alle ist!", zischte er und verschwand durch eine Tür ins Innere des mehrstöckigen Hauses. Der Spanier folgte ihm nur Augenblicke später.

Ihre Schritte erzeugten keinerlei Geräusche, als sie durch die dunklen Flure schlichen und nach möglichen Beschriftungen der Türen Ausschau hielten. Die Stille gab beiden ein mulmiges Gefühl, und die zahllosen Verzweigungen und Verästelungen, an denen sie immer wieder halten mussten, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, halfen ihnen auch nicht.

Endlich landeten die beiden bei einer groben Strukturierung des Gebäudes. Optimistisch machten sich die Vampire wieder auf den Weg; ihr Ziel bewohnte offenbar eine Wohnung im Keller. „Das ist es! Nummer Sechsundzwanzig; siehst du?", zischte Antonio und schickte sich an, die Tür mit der genannten Zahl aufzubrechen.

„Warte!"

Sein französischer Freund hielt ihn zurück und machte ihn auf die gedämpften Stimmen aufmerksam, die aus einem Raum in der Nähe schallten. „Wenn wir jetzt Lärm machen, dann haben wir die halbe Mieterschaft an unseren Fersen!" Er schob Antonio zur Seite und beugte sich vor.

„Lass mich mal ran."

Einige Sekunden später schwang die Tür knarzend auf. Antonio nickte Francis anerkennend zu, dann setzten die beiden ihren Weg ins Innere der Wohnung fort. Doch zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung deutete nichts auf eine verdächtige Person hin. Ein einziges Bücherregal, fast komplett leer, thronte an einer Wand; der Bewohner war offenbar nicht allzu belesen, dafür aber sehr ordentlich. Es sah fast so aus, als ob niemand mehr dort wohnte.

Die Vampire durchkämmten jeden Winkel, ohne jedoch mehr zutage zu fördern als einige verstaubte Zeitschriften und ein paar Kugelschreiber. Wer auch immer hier wohnte (oder gewohnt hatte), er war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Zeitgenosse.

Ein Poltern hinter ihnen ließ sie herumfahren, in Angriffsstellung und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie sahen gerade noch, wie eine ihnen verborgen gebliebene Öffnung in einer der kahlen Wände hastig zugezogen wurde. Doch die Person hatte die Geschwindigkeit der beiden Eindringlinge unterschätzt; sofort hatte Antonio seinen Fuß in den kleiner werdenden Spalt gestellt.

Ein Fluch ertönte, und eilige Schritte entfernten sich. Antonio und Francis stürzten ihm (oder ihr) nach. Rasch lichtete sich das Dämmerdunkel; eine Lampe am Ende des Raumes spendete spärliches Licht, das den Vampiren jedoch vollkommen ausreichte, um die zusammengekauerte Gestalt in derselben Ecke zu erspähen. Betont langsam ging der Spanier, gefolgt von Francis, auf die Figur zu; ein Mann, offenbar Anfang dreißig, relativ groß, nicht besonders auffällig. War dies der Mann, der ihren Erzfeind jahrelang mit Informationen versorgt hatte?

„Sind Sie Eduard von Bock?"

Antonios gefährlich sanft gesprochenen Worte hallten durch den Raum und ließ den Mann zusammenzucken. Dann schien er sich gefasst zu haben, denn er erwiderte mit leiser, aber einigermaßen ruhiger Stimme: „Wer will das wissen?" Ohne darauf einzugehen, bewegte sich der Vampir weiter auf ihn zu, während Francis wie festgewachsen an der Stelle blieb, wo er war.

„Wer ist Ihr Auftraggeber?"

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, aber ich schlage vor, dass Sie jetzt auf der Stelle gehen, sonst rufe ich die Polizei."

Francis lächelte spöttisch. Der Kerl hatte wirklich Mut; oder er war an solche Situationen gewöhnt. Wahrscheinlich kam er während der Ausübung seines Berufes mit allen möglichen kuriosen Dingen in Berührung; deshalb unterschied sich seine Reaktion auch von denen eines normalen, ahnungslosen Menschen. Aber damit würden sie schon fertig werden.

„Wer ist Ihr Auftraggeber? Überlegen Sie sich gut, was Sie jetzt sagen, denn ich frage kein drittes Mal."

Eduard sah ihn verächtlich an, die Lippen stur zusammengepresst. Antonio war eine Sekunde später bei ihm, eine Hand fest um die Kehle des Menschen. „Na los!", zischte er. „Jetzt verraten Sie uns doch auch etwas! Ist das nicht Ihr Beruf?"

„I- ich habe viele Auf-… Auftraggeber", brachte der Andere mühsam hervor und wand sich, um dem unerbittlichen Würgegriff zu entkommen. Antonio seufzte ungeduldig. Entweder der Mann war wirklich so dumm, wie er zu sein schien, oder er war ein verdammt dickköpfiger Geselle. Er tat es nicht gern, aber ihm war jedes Mittel recht, um den Namen aus dem Informanten heraus zu bekommen. Er drückte fester zu und ließ Eduard eine Weile zappeln. Dann entspannte er seine Finger und sah zu, wie der Mann auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich hustend die Kehle rieb.

„Wir können das hier auf die weiche oder auf die harte Tour durchziehen, und ich bezweifle, dass Sie länger durchhalten als ein paar Minuten. Also tun Sie sich einen Gefallen und ersparen Sie sich den ganzen Ärger, indem Sie mir verraten, was ich wissen will. Sie wissen, was für einen Namen ich suche, nicht wahr?"

Eduard betrachtete ihn ausdruckslos. Dann schien etwas in seinen blauen Augen zu erlöschen, als er sich vorbeugte und mit kraftloser Stimme etwas flüsterte. Es war nur ein Hauch, sodass selbst Antonio Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Worte zu verstehen. Unwillkürlich beugte er sich näher heran.

Darauf hatte der Informant gewartet. Eine Hand schoss vor und stieß den Vampir so hart, dass der zurücktaumelte und nach Luft schnappte, während Eduard nach etwas auf seinem Schreibtisch griff. Plötzlich hielt er einen Brieföffner in der Hand, nicht besonders groß, aber dennoch scharf und als Waffe gut zu gebrauchen. Ungelenk stand er auf und hielt den Gegenstand wie einen Dolch vor sich.

Die beiden Vampire wechselten einen Blick, dann pirschten sie sich an, jeder von einer Seite.

Der Mann hatte keine Chance.

.

.

Es war fast schon zu einfach gewesen, aus den zahlreichen Unterlagen, die überall verstreut herum lagen, den richtigen Namen des Jägers heraus zu filtern. Francis war sich sicher, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Er winkte seinen Freund zu sich. „Toni, das muss er sein! Hier, sieh dir das an!"

Sein Freund eilte an seine Seite, nahm ihm ein Blatt aus der Hand und begann zu lesen. Mit jedem Satz wurde er blasser; anstatt sich über den Erfolg ihrer Mission zu freuen, machte er ein Gesicht, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Nein, das traf es nicht; schließlich hatte er fast jeden Tag einen zu Gesicht bekommen; aber so wie er aussah, konnte es nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Was ist los? Wir haben, was wir wollten!"

„Ich… ich kenne diesen Mann!", sagte Antonio unglücklich und sah seinen Freund an. Der verstand nicht, worauf der Spanier hinaus wollte. „Umso besser! Sag mir, wo wir ihn finden können, und es wird mir eine Freude sein, ihn zu erledigen."

„Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht-… Es ist der Bruder!"

„Was für ein Bruder?"

„Der Bruder von Alice."

Francis erbleichte seinerseits; natürlich hatte er von Antonio viel über dessen Freundin gehört, doch einen Bruder hatte sein Freund nie erwähnt. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, jetzt in Antonios Haut zu stecken; was sollten sie jetzt tun? Es stand außer Frage, dass sie jede sich bietende Chance, den Jäger ein für alle Mal zu erledigen, nutzen mussten. Sie konnten keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Richtig?

„Das also hat sie mit dem Rätsel gemeint", murmelte Antonio verzweifelt, während er auf das bedruckte Papier starrte, das sein Leben soeben um einiges komplizierter gemacht hatte. Dann glitt das Blatt aus seinen Fingern und segelte zu Boden.

„Wir müssen los", ermahnte Francis ihn leise und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Spaniers. Sein Freund reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin ins Leere. Erst als Francis ihn schüttelte, kam er wieder zu sich. „Natürlich. Lass uns gehen." Damit verschwanden die beiden Vampire so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren.

Ihr Opfer lag vergessen hinter dem großen Schreibtisch, mit glasigen Augen. Sein Mund war halb geöffnet zu einem Schrei, der nie über seine Lippen kommen würde.

oOo oOo oOo

„Toni."

„Ich weiß, _ich weiß_!"

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr."

„Das ist mir klar, okay? Ich weiß, was wir tun müssen."

„Er könnte ihn schon längst gefunden habe. Dann ist er gewarnt und doppelt so schwer zu-…"

„_Hör auf!" _Antonio atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Ich… ich möchte sie nur noch ein letztes Mal sehen, okay? Ich möchte sie in einziges letztes Mal glücklich sehen, ohne Trauer oder Hass in ihren… ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen. Kannst du das verstehen, Francis?"

Der Franzose seufzte. „Ja. Aber mach es kurz, ja? Je länger du bei ihr bist, desto schwerer wird es dir fallen, wieder zu gehen." Dann sah er Antonio fragend an. „Warum willst du dich eigentlich von ihr fern halten? Sie wird nicht wissen, dass du etwas mit seinem Tod zu tun hast."

„Ich will sie nicht belügen! Sie soll die Wahrheit erfahren. Das bin ich ihr schuldig…"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er und ließ seinen besorgten Freund zurück, der ihm insgeheim aus vollem Herzen wünschte, dass er sich anders entscheiden würde. Antonio liebte Alice; ohne sie würde er nichts Greifbares mehr im Leben haben, keinen festen Halt, den er so dringend brauchte.

Dies alles wusste Antonio. Während der Vampir sich seinem Ziel näherte, wappnete er sich innerlich gegen den unausweichlichen Abschied, der ihn mehr verletzen würde als alles andere. Mit jedem Schritt, dem er Alice näher kam, wuchs seine Angst, und das schlechte Gewissen drohte Überhand zu nehmen. Wenn es doch nur einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte… Er hätte alles dafür getan, um seine Geliebte nicht auf diese Weise verraten zu müssen.

Das lächelnde Gesicht, das ihn entgegenkam, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete, war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Alice bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ihre Augen huschten über seine Gesichtszüge, suchten nach dem vertrauten fröhlichen Ausdruck, doch was sie fand, war Schmerz.

„Toni", sagte sie eindringlich, und dann: „Was ist passiert?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie an, als ob er sie zum ersten Mal wahrnehmen würde. Besorgnis und Neugier spiegelten sich in den malachitfarbenen Augen, die er nie wieder so lebendig, so mitfühlend sehen würde. Francis hatte Recht gehabt; wenn er noch länger blieb, würde er es niemals schaffen, wieder zu gehen.

Unvermittelt hob er seine Hände und umfasste ihr fragendes Gesicht. Er beugte sich vor; seine Lippen geisterten über ihren, und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, als er flüsternd fragte: „Liebst du mich?"

Sie lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein und blickte vertrauensvoll zu ihm hinauf. Auch sie flüsterte ihre Antwort.

„Mehr als ich mit Worten ausdrücken kann. Antonio, ich liebe dich mit meiner ganzen Seele."

Das genügte ihm, und er lehnte sich noch ein winziges Stück näher, bis Alice die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss.

Hinter der jungen Frau sog jemand scharf die Luft ein. Antonio riss den Kopf hoch; wie hatte er die Präsenz der Person nicht bemerken können? Der Spanier war nie besonders religiös gewesen; trotzdem schickte er in diesem Augenblick ein Stoßgebet zu allen Göttern, die er kannte. _Bitte lasst es nicht Maarten sein._

Die kalte Stimme, die er kurz darauf hörte, machten seine Hoffnungen zunichte. „Alice, geh weg von ihm. Und du… versuch nichts Unüberlegtes, wenn du keine Kugel im Kopf haben willst." Ihm war, als hätte man einen Schwall kaltes Wasser über ihn gekippt. Die Trennung von seiner Geliebten verlief eindeutig anders als erwartet. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Blick auf den Supernatural Hunter, der steif da stand, die Waffe auf seinen Feind gerichtet.

„W-was soll das? Maarten, was ist los? _Bist du verrückt geworden? _Steck die Waffe weg! Es ist nur Antonio, keins von deinen Schreckgespenstern!" Maarten würdigte sie keines Blickes, wies sie aber mit scharfer Stimme an, sich in die Wohnung zurückzuziehen. Antonio war insgeheim erleichtert; so würde sie nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie die beiden Männer, die ihr am nächsten standen, sich gegenseitig umbrachten.

Aber zu seinem Entsetzen ließ sich Alice nicht dazu bewegen, auch nur einen Millimeter von ihrem Platz zwischen den beiden Männern abzurücken. Stattdessen versuchte sie, die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Maarten, ich bin sicher, das alles ist nur ein Missverständnis! Was hat Toni dir denn getan?"

„Getan hat er noch nichts", knurrte Maarten. „Aber dennoch verdient er den Tod. Wieso fragst du deinen Freund nicht selbst, wieso ich das denke? Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede, stimmt´s, _Antonio_?" Der Angesprochene sah verlegen zur Seite. Er wagte es nicht, Alice ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ah." Maartens Laut der Erkenntnis klang auf eine bittere Weise selbstzufrieden. „Ich verstehe. Du bist zu feige, es ihr zu sagen. Du hast sie benutzt, um über sie an mich heranzukommen! Du hast dich ihr aufgedrängt und mit ihr gespielt, um sie am Ende wieder fallen zu lassen! Es war dir nie ernst mit ihr!" Während er sprach, wurden die Augen der Belgierin immer größer.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Toni, sag ihm, dass er sich das alles nur einbildet! Wir lieben uns!"

„…"

„A-Antonio?"

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Schwesterchen. Er hat dich angelogen."

Der Spanier hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden. „Alice hat recht. Ich liebe sie, auch wenn du mir das nicht glauben wirst. Und…" Er wandte sich an die junge Frau. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Ich hatte Angst, du… du könntest mich verlassen." Seine Stimme klang belegt.

„Ich… bin ein Vampir."

_To be continued…_

_._

_._

_._

Anmerkungen des Autors: Yo, wie geht´s euch? Ich für meinen Teil habe eine der schlimmsten Wochen seit einiger Zeit hinter mir. Massenweise Klausurstoff zum Lernen, einen Folienstift, der garantiert _nichts _in meiner Hand zu suchen hatte, einen ins Krankenhaus eingelieferten Großvater und einen Tag mit zwanzig kleinen Kindern, auf die ich aufpassen musste.

Jedenfalls hatte ich weder die Kraft noch die Zeit dazu, meine Stories intensiv fortzuführen, sodass ich euch erst jetzt ein Update bieten kann.

Naja, ich hoffe mal, ihr anderen habt Spaß beim Warten auf das nächste Kapitel XD


End file.
